This invention relates generally to amusement watercraft, and in particular to a passenger boat ride in which passenger boats are propelled along a submerged guide channel from a ground level launch or from an inclined launch across or around a watercourse.
Amusement parks and theme parks such as Six Flags Over Texas, Opryland U.S.A., Cedar Point, Carowinds, Busch Gardens, Geauga Lake, Elitch Gardens and many others feature various watercraft rides that are guided safely through natural and man-made waterways. Some watercraft rides that are currently popular include a floating gardens ride, a river rapids ride, a log flume ride and a mill chute ride.
In a typical watercraft ride, a passenger boat is guided along a water channel from a passenger loading station to one or more intermediate stations and back to the passenger loading station. Such boats are usually propelled in part by water currents, gravity or passenger manpower, although some are propelled by motor-driven chains. Generally, variations such as music, sound effects, lighting effects, stage props and costumed characters enhance the entertainment value of the ride.
Some dominant concerns in the operation of such rides is the creation of a sense of fun and excitement while maintaining passenger safety, reliable equipment operation and expedited handling of passengers during loading and off-loading.